Sleep Deprivation
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Fic participante do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa! Tradução, yaoi, canon. 4x3, 1x2. Após a guerra, Quatre e Trowa se juntam e parecem o casal perfeito... até que isso não é mais o suficiente para um deles. "Afinal de contas, cresci como um mercenário; vender minhas habilidades para o maior comprador era absolutamente natural."


**Sleep Deprivation**

_Autora: Sunhawk_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Revisão: Illy-chan_

* * *

Fanfic traduzida participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

Início: **03 de novembro de 2012**

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis da Aryam McAllyster, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, (aqui no site do Fanfiction) a partir desta data de 03/11/2012, fazem parte do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: **Semana Trowa Barton**.**  
**

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romanticamente, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo!

(Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja...)

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, Illy e eu trazemos para você o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

Com a escolha do acrobata, o PROJETO ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES \O/

^.~

_****__Illy & Aryam_  


* * *

_Casais_: 4x3, 1x2

_Avisos_: angústia, caracterização de personagem diferenciada (N/T: depende do ponto de vista...), narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa, linguagem pesada; NC-17.

**Death fic**.

A história originou um Concurso – Escreva a Sua Própria Continuação do Trowa Psicopata. A fic vencedora do concurso foi da autora Caroline, com _The Best Laid Plans_, traduzida por Illy-chan H. Wakai.

* * *

_Privação de Sono_

Existe algo deliciosamente pecaminoso em ser culpado e ninguém saber. Posso ficar aqui, mostrando nada mais do que uma cara de arrasado, e todo mundo vem me dar tapinhas nas costas, apertar o meu ombro e me dizer o quanto sente muito. Por que será que as pessoas tendem a achar que alguém 'enlutado' ficou surdo? Puta que pariu, posso escutá-los, pelo salão todo! Não que tentem manter a voz baixa. Especialmente para alguém como eu. Não que eu me importe, essa coisa toda é engraçada pra caramba.

"Oh, tadinho..."

"Ele era tão dedicado..."

"Não sei como ele está aguentando..."

"Que rapaz corajoso..."

"Tão amoroso..."

"Um casal tão perfeito..."

_Blábláblá_. O mais engraçado é ouvir essas lamentações das queridas irmãs de Quatre. Aquelas que se horrorizaram quando descobriram que o seu irmãozinho Príncipe Encatado era na verdade purpurinado. 'Contra a união de pessoas do mesmo sexo' nem começa a descrever o escândalo que elas fizeram. Mas Quatre sempre conseguia o que Quatre queria e já que ele _me_ queria, elas aprenderam a calar a maldita boca. E então, em se tratando da família Winner, aprenderam a ver pelo ângulo certo. Percebendo que não podiam me expulsar, decidiram ser politicamente corretas e acolher a minha presença. Pelo menos durante eventos públicos.

Elas ficariam nada menos do que estarrecidas se descobrissem que eu o matei.

Dedicado. Precisei morder minha bochecha para não rir. Dedicado ao estilo de vida. Dedicado ao dinheiro. No início, não era uma troca tão ruim... fingir ser o namorado apaixonado da Vossa Loirisse Real e conseguir praticamente tudo que o dinheiro podia comprar. E, sinceramente, Quatre não deixava a desejar na cama. Então não era muito problemático para mim.

Afinal de contas, cresci como um mercenário; vender minhas habilidades para o maior comprador era absolutamente natural.

Até um imprevisto mudar tudo. Heero e Duo se transferiram para a nossa cidade, onde estava a sede local dos Preventer. Começamos a encontrá-los regularmente. Saíamos juntos. Convidáva-os para jantar. Íamos na casa de Heero assistir filmes. Na de Duo para jogar cartas.

E eu comecei a ter tesão por Maxwell.

Inferno... vou ser honesto; é mais do que desejo, embora eu odeie admitir ser estúpido ao ponto de 'me apaixonar'. Mas... o cara era tudo o que Quatre não era. Grosseiro e vivo. Despreocupado, animado e totalmente descuidado. Um viciado em adrenalina com um sorriso que fazia seu sangue descer para as suas bolas só de estar no mesmo cômodo.

Esse homem fazia Quatre parecer uma patética cópia pálida do pai.

Mas o loiro tinha algo que Duo não tinha. Dinheiro. E muito. Mas não só; meu querido e meigo Príncipezinho se certificou de cuidar muito bem de mim. Não podíamos nos casar, mas medidas podiam ser tomadas para eu ser tratado em todos os momentos como o seu 'marido'. Nossas contas eram conjuntas e os carros estavam em nossos nomes, assim como a casa e a propriedade. Eu podia assumir o seu lugar na WEI* durante sua ausência e os funcionários tinham que me obedecer.

E o melhor de tudo... o testamento. Um lindo papel escrito por um tolo completamente apaixonado. Na ocorrência da morte de Quatre Winner, eu recebia _tudo_.

Sendo assim... eu podia ter meu bolo, e comê-lo também, não só olhá-lo. Se tivesse deixado o riquinho para perseguir Duo, não me restaria nada. Mas agora um certo empresário estava convenientemente fora de cena, e eu não perdi coisa alguma. O crime perfeito.

Como? Simples, privação de sono.

Levou boa parte do ano, mas o fato de ninguém conseguir me acusar do crime fez valer a pena.

Comecei de forma inocente... brincava com a consciência pesada de Quatre por ficar muito tempo no escritório, sem tempo para mim. 'Oh, por favor, espere por mim, amor... Não vou demorar e quero te ver!'

Ou eu chegava tarde e acidentalmente o acordava. E claro que 'já que ele estava acordado mesmo' aproveitávamos para fazer outras coisas. Outras vezes, quando estávamos deitados, apenas o encarava. Ele sempre se incomodava, mas como iria reclamar logo depois do seu namorado dizer 'Senti tanto a sua falta hoje. Desculpa... não quis te acordar... Adoro te olhar.'?

Comprei um gato de presente para o seu aniversário, de uma raça bem companheira. A besta não aguentava ficar sozinha um minuto. Fiz questão do bichano se acostumar e se apegar à Quatre e aí queria dormir com ele na nossa cama. Todas as noites. O sono do loiro se tornou inquieto. Se colocasse o gato para fora, o animal miava a noite toda se fosse preciso, para voltar para o quarto. Mas como ele reclamaria de um mimo do seu dedicado namorado?

Se ele tentasse tirar um cochilo, eu dava um jeito de "receber uma ligação". Do tipo que se precisa falar bem alto. Se ele tentasse dormir cedo, eu assistia televisão e aumentava o volume aos poucos. Ou eu derrubava alguma coisa. Ou, "inconscientemente", batucava a caneta na escrivaninha repetidas vezes.

Há milhões de maneiras de não deixar alguém dormir.

Às vezes, raramente, quando estava muito exausto, ele brigava comigo, mas a culpa que se seguia o tornava vulnerável às minhas irritações por semanas. Eram os momentos nos quais eu podia despertá-lo no meio da noite só porque 'precisava da reafirmação do seu toque' e podia mantê-lo acordado por horas com sexo.

Quatre era muito responsável para faltar do trabalho, _nunca_ faltava. Recuperando o tempo perdido como terrorista. O filho perfeito. O empresário perfeito. O amante perfeito.

E agora... o cadáver perfeito.

Quase um ano depois, por fim, ele dormiu no volante do maravilhoso carro esporte que comprei pra ele no Natal. O conversível.

Olhando-o ali, deitado no caixão, impressionei-me com o ótimo trabalho do agente funerário em esconder os danos.

Uma mão pousou no meu ombro e virei o rosto com olhos úmidos, ato já bem ensaiado, para encontrar Duo ao meu lado. Sua expressão entristecida era mais convincente do que a minha, provavelmente por ser genuína.

"Aguentando firme, Tro?" perguntou-me gentilmente e optei apenas por assentir levemente com a cabeça.

As pessoas não se incomodam quando você não consegue falar em situações assim. A mão no meu ombro se apertou mais e fechei meus olhos com força, lacrimejando, só para dar um efeito dramático.

"Deus," ele ofegou. "Desculpa, sinto muito. Ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu..."

Aproveitei a oportunidade para levantar minha mão e cobrir a dele, acariciando-a suavemente. Ele me lançou um olhar cheio de pesar e me perguntei se teria coragem de já começar a mostrar interesse. Talvez pudesse convencê-lo a ficar comigo por alguns dias? Só até conseguir 'me orientar' de novo. Quem sabe descolava uma transa de piedade. Muitos relacionamentos começavam por menos.

Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e segurei seus dedos, tentando parecer melancólico e compreensivo ao mesmo tempo. E então Heero estava ali, sua mão em meu outro ombro; precisei me controlar para não franzir o cenho em desagrado. Sua habilidade de sempre aparecer em momentos oportunos era impecável.

"Meus pêsames, Trowa," desejou-me e voltou-se para ver Duo lutando para manter o controle de suas emoções. Fiquei... surpreso quando Heero estendeu a mão para o seu amigo com um atencioso, "Está tudo bem, amor."

E meu objeto de desejo deixou meu lado para ser recebido nos braços de outro homem, onde chorou à vontade.

O momento pediu que eu mordesse a bochecha. Acho que senti o gosto de sangue. Isso... não estava nos planos. Quando eles se tornaram _mais_ do que amigos? Era... uma complicação. Levara um ano para eu estar onde estou e não me sentia nada feliz em encontrar outro obstáculo no caminho.

Um braço de Heero soltou Duo para esfregar o meu fraternalmente. "Sabe que pode contar conosco com o que precisar, Trowa," falou rouco. "Sabe disso, não sabe?"

A frase rendeu-me um pequeno sorriso e respondi num sussurro, "Eu sei."

Ah sim... o que eu precisasse. Qualquer coisa. Eu tenho tempo, dinheiro e experiência para dar e vender. Para Heero Yuy precisaria de uma tática diferente, mas sem dúvida eu conseguiria o que queria. O prazo só seria maior. Ele não seria tão fácil quanto um certo loiro. Mas sou _muito_ paciente.

E se tem uma coisa que aprendi com Quatre é que eu gosto de conseguir o que quero.

* * *

_Continua em __The Best Laid Plans__ – Caroline, __tradução __de__** Illy-chan H. Wakai**__…_

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

*****WEI – Winner's Enterprise Incorporation. Empresas Winner.

* * *

**Fics participantes da ****Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
